Limits
by Harlisan
Summary: [Alternative season 5] Arthur banishes Merlin after he reveals his magic. Now with the pain of betrayal fresh for both men, Arthur struggles to hold Camelot together and keep Morgana from gaining control, while Merlin also struggles to stay on the path of destiny.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**.:Merlin:. **

Twigs and leaves snapped underneath his boots as Merlin stomped his way through the undergrowth of the wood. He knew it was probably unwise. That he was probably attracting all the creatures in the woods, and not the cute and fluffy variety. Yet Merlin couldn't bring himself to care.

Everything had gone so wrong. So very, very wrong. It was not supposed to have happened like this.

"_Arthur?" _

_Merlin's voice rang with nervousness as he addressed his king, his friend. _

_Arthur, typically, ignored his servant, his own voice ringing around his bedroom chambers as he continued to rant. _

"_The laws of Camelot are final Merlin. My hands are tied. Yet, I don't know. She wasn't using it for evil, so how can I condemn her to death?" _

_Arthur stopped long enough to run harried fingers through his hair. Some blonde strands stuck up at odd angles, a fact Merlin would have had great amusement looking at, any other time. But this time he was serious, he had had enough and it was time to make Arthur see. _

"_Arthur" he tried again and this time the King turned to regard him, his inner turmoil clear in his eyes. _

"_What would you do Merlin? If you were in my shoes?" _

_Merlin looked at Arthur, indecision still raging war within him. He had kept it a secret for so long, yet the desire for it to be known had been growing for a while now. Ever since Arthur had become King really. Then Arthur had started to turn away from him, for what could an idiot servant offer a great and noble King like Arthur. _

_He had tried, really he had. But every time, Arthur turned away from him, only to turn to Gwen for council. It hurt. Every time he saved Arthur's life or saved Camelot from the latest peril and he was only pushed aside, as someone else got the credit. It hurt. _

_He honestly did believe in Arthur, that he would one day make a great King, and that Albion would exist, but it had been 5 years now. Gaius always told him that his actions would one day be noted and he would be revered throughout history. But he was only human, a young man. He could only take so much. _

_So with a firm resolve he lifted his eyes to meet the King's blue ones. He had a small frown on his face. "Well?" Arthur asked. _

"_I agree that magic has been only a source of evil in your life Arthur. That is only brought heartache and pain to you, but I think that magic is only the weapon. Like a sword in the hands of a malicious person can do great wrong yet in the hands of a Camelot knight can do great good. It is the person not the weapon that is to blame." _

_Arthur stayed silent, eyes firmly fixed on Merlin's. They didn't seem angry or hateful. It caused Merlin to hope. Taking a deep breath, Merlin continued. _

"_Sire, I…" he had to stop, so many years of living in fear telling him to shut up and just leave the room. But he couldn't, he had come so far. He had to go on. "Arthur, you know I am loyal to Camelot. I would do nothing to harm you or it's people. You've seen me willing to sacrifice my life for the good of Camelot." _

"_Merlin, what on earth are you talking about now? What do you want, a pat on the head?" Arthur interrupted, arms folding across his chest as a familiar "I am not impressed" expression appeared on his face. _

_Would be nice, Merlin thought automatically before shaking the thought out of his head. Now was not the time. _

_Gathering all the courage he had left he looked Arthur straight in the eye. _

"_Leohtbora" he said, feeling the magic leave his body and the torches along Arthur's wall burst into flame. _

_Arthur's face and whole body seemed to freeze. Full minutes ticked by, and he didn't so much as blink. _

"_Arthur?" Merlin asked, apprehension making his hands shake. "Please Arthur say something" _

"_Get out" _

_The words were spoken quietly, yet when Arthur's gaze locked onto his, they were so full of betrayal and hurt that Merlin had to physically take a step back. _

"_Arthur?" he questioned, pleaded. _

"_I said, get out!" Now Arthur was advancing on him, his face a mask of black rage. "I never want to see your face again!" he seethed now pushing Merlin up against the cold stone wall. _

"_I hereby banish you from the land of Camelot." _

"_Arthur, no… please." _

"_And if I ever see you again" Arthur continued as if he hadn't heard Merlin at all. "You will be executed." _

Merlin kicked a stray rock, watching it bounce along the faint deer trail he was following. He had gone through nearly every emotion he thought was possible to exist since that moment, but now he firmly stuck in the rage category.

_Screw him, _he thought. _Screw them all. _

Another stone received his anger, this time flying down the ravine to his right. _How many times had he saved their lives, saved them from their own stupid selves. And what thanks did he get? Absolutely none. _

He had had enough. "I'd like to see them try to keep that stupid kingdom running for one week without me" he said to no one in particular.

* * *

**A/N - Okay so I know I should be working on "Truth of a legend" but I was watching season 5 and this popped into my head and refused to leave until it was written. **

**I just wanted to explore the extremes of their emotions basically, and pushing their relationship to the very extreme. Due to this, there will be some dark themes going on, underlying but nothing too intense as I want to keep the fic a "T" **

**Chapters will be a lot longer than this very short prologue. **

**Let me know what you think. **

**Harlisan. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**.:Arthur:. **

Arthur awoke to the sound of the warning bells.

And for the first few moments of waking, he was grateful for the sound. The sharp clanging of metal against metal instantly pierced through the images of his dreams and left little time to dwell on the feeling of hurt and betrayal.

But then the reality of the sound came crashing down on him. They would be sounding for a reason. The instant that thought flitted across his mind, worry overcame the relief.

Flinging the covers off of his body, he shuddered against the cold air that hit the naked parts of his body.

"What do you think it could be?"

Genevieve's soft voice made him realise, he was not the only one to be awoken by the noise. "I'm sure it's nothing. You should go back to sleep" he replied automatically. Gwen just gave him a stubborn look as she began to toss on one of her older less fine dresses that she just couldn't seem to part with no matter what Arthur said to her.

Seeing no reason to argue with his wife, he never won, Arthur turned away, throwing on a red tunic that had been helpfully laid across a clothes horse the night before.

"_Would you even know where your clothes are kept?" _

"What did you say?"

Gwen gave him a confused look, her brow wrinkling slightly in the middle. "What? Arthur, I didn't say anything"

"I'm sure I heard something just now" Arthur persisted, looking around the room as if hoping someone would appear out of nowhere and give him the answer. Gwen's frown turned from confused to worried.

"Arthur…" she started but was interrupted by a sudden pounding on the door.

"Sire!"

Shaking the matter from his mind, Arthur renewed his attention to the situation that had awoken him. "Enter!"

Immediately the doors banged opened revealing a harried looking Leon.

"Sire. There's been an attack"

Arthur sprang forward, hands closing over his belt and sword, again helpfully laid out for him to have within easy reach, and took off after Leon.

"What happened?" he questioned the knight as they walked briskly down the labyrinth of corridors, anxiety pooling in his stomach.

"We're not sure yet, Sire. They appeared about half an hour ago and before I had left, no-one had been able to get any information out of them."

"They?"

"Village people, we believe from one of the towns located just below the slopes of the White mountains"

Arthur felt his jaw clench. _A village attacked so close. Was it just another rampaging creature, or could it be something more sinister. _

His mind ran wild with the ideas of what it could possibly be. Another Griffin, or just bandits, or perhaps sorcery. It could be any one of them. The only way to know, would be to get a witness to come forward and actually tell them.

"How many?" he asked. His first concern would be their welfare. Making sure they were treated of any wounds and had sheltered until they could sort out the problem. "Has Gaius been informed?" he added at the thought of treatment crossed his mind.

"Around forty My Lord" Leon answered promptly. "I sent Gwaine to get Gaius before I left to inform you"

Arthur nodded approvingly. "Good work."

The wide oak doors opened automatically by the guards as Arthur approached them letting the predawn light spill into the castle entryway.

Arthur hesitated briefly when he met the scene. Men, women and children alike were huddled together in a rough circle. Some had dirt and blood streaked upon their flesh, but almost all had tears running down their cheeks and dripping onto the cold stones. Arthur's heart clenched at the sight.

He was their King. He was supposed to stop this kind of thing from happening. And he had failed them.

Gaius ran between them, medicine bag bumping against his hip at his hurried movement. But he hardly seemed the notice as he went from one person to the other, assessing and handing out remedies as appropriate. By the speed he was going, it seemed there was only superficial wounds and nothing too serious.

Something very cold and heavy landed in his stomach at the sight.

Gritting his teeth, he once again turned to Leon. "Gather all the council and any willing and able to give an account of what happened in the council chambers in half an hour." he rattled off before heading towards the physician.

"Gaius!" he called out making the older man look up from his work briefly.

"Sire"

"What's the verdict?" Arthur couldn't help the worry seep into his voice.

Gaius gave the finishing touches to bandaging a young man's arm before turning to him. "Nothing serious Sire. It seems they were lucky in their escape."

Arthur felt a large weight disappear from his shoulders at the news. "Well at least we can be thankful for that" he said. "Have any of them talked?"

Gaius shook his head. "No, most are still in shock. Some of the men seemed to be recovering now though"

"Can you give Leon a hand in picking which ones more likely to recover sooner. We're meeting in half an hour"

"Of course Sire"

"Thank-you" Arthur said, patting the physician on the shoulder in gratitude. The weight in his stomach grew heavier at the gesture. Trying hard to ignore it he turned back to head inside.

* * *

"Please tell us what you saw"

Arthur stood in front of a thin lanky man, his hand upon the other's shoulder. The man trembled slightly underneath the scrutiny of so many people, many of them nobles. "Its alright. No-one is going to harm or judge you" Arthur said kindly.

The man's gaze lingered once more on the surrounding court till they finally rested upon his. The man looked scared stiff but something seemed to steel within him in that moment. Lifting his chin up a bit further he began to speak.

"I was sleeping, your Highness." The man stopped, eyes once again flickering nervously to everyone in the room as though they would punish him for such an act.

"Go on" Arthur pressed, trying to keep his voice patient and calm.

"I…I awoke when I heard a terrible sound." Now the man closed his eyes, the memory almost painful for him. "It was unlike anything I've heard before. Like death taken wing" he shuddered.

"I ran outside, my sister had married recently and lived in a house across the other side of the village. I wanted to make sure she was alright."

Arthur nodded, encouraging.

"By the time I got out, the village was already in flames. It was chaos, people running everywhere, all the livestock were loose."

"Did you see what did it?"

Mutely the man nodded, fear filling his eyes. "Yes your Highness" he gulped. "It was a dragon, a white dragon"

Arthur's whole world seemed to collapse at the man's words. A dragon? In his mind's eye, the walls of Camelot burned as a great Dragon breathed fire on them from above. His people's screams echoing his ears.

"Thank-you for telling us. You have been very brave" Shaking his mind from the thoughts he forced himself to think of nothing else but the here and the now. "You may go and rest now, and know, if you need anything, just ask"

The man nodded gratefully before being escorted away by a couple of guards.

Arthur straightened himself, already feeling a headache coming on.

The space behind him felt empty leaving him feeling too open and unprotected.

"Well" he addressed the court. "It looks like Morgana has finally decided to reveal herself once more."

Several faces grew more apprehensive at the sound of Morgana's name.

But there was something else niggling at Arthur's brain, something that didn't seem to add up. The dragon attack had clearly been made by Morgana, yet…

"Gaius" he suddenly questioned. "How many did you say were killed in the attack?"

Gaius looked confused for a second before his face cleared, like he had had a sudden revelation. "None Sire" he answered.

"That doesn't seem like Morgana's style" Leon interjected, a frown upon his face.

"Maybe it's not Morgana at all then?" Gwaine spoke up, failing to keep the hope out of his voice.

"If I may speak Sire?" Gaius asked.

Arthur turned his gaze on the physician. "Go on"

"I do still think it is Morgana Sire. However I think this just be a warning."

"A warning?"

"Yes" Gaius nodded. "An attack so near Camelot, yet where no one was killed would be a show of power to Morgana."

Arthur let the idea take hold. Many of the court were nodding in agreement.

"She would think it shows that she is the one calling the shots. That she can dictate which village is burnt and who dies. Whenever, wherever."

Arthur had to agree with the ageing man. It made sense. "I believe you may be right Gaius" Though it pained him to admit it. To think Morgana had that much power, she was able to control a dragon.

"Leon, I want you to double the border patrol and send a squadron to the village to assess the damage"

"Sire" Leon bowed and left along with the rest of knights.

"Gaius, help Genevieve with the survivors. I want to make sure they have all they need while they are here"

Arthur turned away, his back to the doors. The emptiness surrounding him had now built to almost suffocating levels. Dimly he heard the door closed shut as the rest of the court filed out.

As soon as he thought he was alone, he sagged, leaning both hands against the throne to take his weight.

"_It's not enough" _

"I know" he answered, frame sagging a bit more.

"Sire?"

Startled he whipped around, seeing that Gaius still hadn't left.

"Sorry Gaius, I thought you had left" he said trying to save face.

"I see" Gaius said, a worried frown appearing on his face.

Deciding to ignore it, Arthur plastered a firm look on his face. "Was there something else Gaius?"

"I was just wondering if you knew where Merlin was? I haven't seen him this morning, nor is there any evidence that he returned from his duties last night."

Arthur's stomach plummeted. He hadn't expected people o be asking after him so soon, but now thinking about it, of course Gaius would be worried about his ward as soon as he noticed Merlin hadn't returned home. In the rush of the events of the morning he hadn't given much thought to what he would say.

Briefly his mind flickered back to the events of last evening.

_Merlin's familiar, trustworthy blue eyes glowing brightly gold in the dim chamber light. Light that had suddenly flared up as his servant's lies finally came to truth. _

"I think he said something about meeting Gwaine for a drink" he finally choked out. He hardly convinced himself, let alone Gaius, but he didn't know what else to say. He couldn't admit it, not yet. He needed more time. "I'm sure he'll turn up" he attempted a smile.

"Yes Sire"

**.:Merlin:. **

Merlin sat down heavily. The cold bare rock sent chills shooting up his spine. But he was just too tired to care.

His night-time flight from Camelot had ended up with him walking further North than he had ever been before. Now he was past Camelot's borders, and in what had been dubbed "The perilous lands"

So far it just looked like a lot of desert to the young warlock.

Anger still fuelled him, every time he had been frustrated or had to bottle up his emotions to save his own head from being parted with his body, was now being unleashed.

Muttering a few choice words, flames sprung up in the middle of the rock. He didn't need wood or any other materials to fuel it. The flickering yellow light was quite happily feeding from his magic. It felt good to let go, knowing that he could be himself and that he didn't have to worry about getting found out.

_Why hadn't he done this sooner, _he thought. Leaning back, he rested his head against his own arms and looked up at the sky. It was a clear night, with a thousand and one stars blinking back happily at him and he couldn't help the smile that grew upon his lips.

No worries.

No responsibilities.

Just freedom.

His good mood wasn't to last as his stomach gave a grumble of annoyance at being ignored for most of the days.

"Alright, alright" he said getting back up and reaching for his pack. He had only packed the essentials, not wanting to disturb Gaius, but he had remembered to include some dried meat.

Taking a strip the thought that he would have to actually have to hunt something soon, entered his mind.

Okay well, maybe he had some responsibilities.

A rush of wind suddenly whipped up around him. Startled, Merlin looked around for the source.

Kilgarrah landed a few feet away from him, yellow eyes flashing in anger. Merlin's own anger soon raised to challenge the beast.

"Just what do you think you are doing?!"

If Merlin's anger wasn't so high, he might have been surprised by the great dragon's forthrightness. But he was too worked up to take notice.

"I am doing whatever I like!" he fired back, only just resisting the urge to add the dragon lord's power behind his words. Even so, the Dragon looked taken aback, eyes widening slightly.

"And what of Albion. Does that not matter anymore. Of the sorcerers still hiding and running for their lives while they wait for you to bring magic back to the world."

For an instant, Merlin felt a twinge of guilt. Faces flickering before his eyes, of druids and dead sorcerers that needn't have died. Then he realised it wasn't his fault. It was the prat of a King's fault.

"I tried! He didn't want to know, he didn't even give me a chance to explain. I stand by what I first said to you. You must have got the wrong Arthur. Because this one, is just a prat."

"Too soon, young warlock. He wasn't ready"

"Yeah well I was. My whole life I lived in fear and 5 years I lived in hope. Took everything, in hope that one day it would all change. But it's never going to happen. Albion will never happen!"

Merlin was just letting loose now, every pent up thought, every suppressed emotion he was now flinging at the dragon. The dragon had taught him to hope. Gave him the barest glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel. Only to be brought crashing back down again.

Kilgarrah looked down at him sadly, a great sigh leaving his lips. "A half cannot hate what makes it whole" he repeated before taking off again.

Merlin stared at the shrinking silhouette until it disappeared entirely. "You're wrong" he spat out before slumping to the ground once more. It was a while before sleep claimed him however.

_TBC…_

* * *

**A/N - Wow, thanks to all who reviewed, faved and alerted this story. For a late night idea I didn't think it would get such a response. A big thank you to you all. **

**Credit - I will be using the map created by this wonderful person if you want to reference where the characters are at different times. It can be found on the archive of our own website with this at the end of it of the website - works/1037453/chapters/2069264**

**Hope you enjoyed the update. I won't be updating every day like this usually but at the minute my muse has been taken hostage by this fic and so the words are just flowing.**

**Just a little note, I was re watching Disney's new film Frozen last night and I just couldn't help but notice how Elsa's story kind of relates to Merlin's. Sadly no talking snowman will appear in this fic though. **

**Again thanks. **

**Harlisan, **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N - Sorry for the late update, work was absolutely shattering this week. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**.:Arthur:. **

Arthur glared at the sun streaming in through the open window with narrowed eyes. In his hand he held a quill loosely and in front of him was a stack of parchment that needed his attention. Yet he had only been up an hour before his attention was drawn to the window.

It was another gorgeous day in Camelot, the sun although only just risen was already greeting the country with its heat. A faint breeze, allowed the heat not to get too stifling and there was even a chorus of birds that sung their tunes happily as they stood on the windowsill.

And Arthur was sat inside, out of the sun and in boredom as he tried to once again settle his attention on the words in front of him. It was some plans for improving the lower town. Something that his heart would usually be very much invested in.

But the open window beckoned to him.

The sun rose higher, now peaking over the tall battlements of the East wing. It sent a ray of light directly into his study and onto the parchment. Arthur huffed, sitting back in his chair before a grin steadily crept onto his face. _Well he couldn't review the plans, if the glare of the sun stopped him from seeing them. _

He knew it was a petty excuse, that he could quite easily move the papers out of the sun's path, but he just couldn't quite make himself do it. Replacing the quill into the ink pot and the documents into one of the many drawers he stood happily.

_Maybe Leon and the rest will be back today, _he thought, stretching tired muscles above his head. It had been 2 weeks since the dragon attack.

_15 days since… _

Shaking his head he rid the thought from his mind. He refused to think about it. The room once again, felt big, empty and quiet.

Moving with purpose, Arthur almost slammed the doors open, startling the guards out of their sleepy stupor. Ignoring them, Arthur strode down the hall, no real destination in mind, just that he wanted to get out and experience the sun.

"Sire!"

Arthur turned to see a guard running towards him. Panic seized him. Ever since the dragon attack, Morgana had gone strangely silent again. Everyday he prayed for that luck to continue, for the patrols to once again give the all clear, but he knew it would eventually run out.

"What is it?" he asked hurriedly, heart leaping into his mouth.

"Leon and the others have been spotted. They should be arriving in the courtyard soon"

Slowly Arthur's heartbeat returned to a normal pace. "Thank-you" he nodded to the guard. "You may return to your duties."

"Sire" the guard acknowledged before turning and walking away again.

He felt a smile curve his lips upwards. He had only had a couple of messages from Leon in the two weeks. One saying that the damage was superficial and he wanted permission to stay and help with the repairs. Arthur had replied immediately with his permission and that he would send the people back to their home with a escort in roughly one week time. The other message was confirming the safe arrival of the group and that they were settling back into routine village life.

But that was 3 days ago now and he had expected them back anytime now. Making a beeline for the courtyard, he tried to keep his steps unhurried, but he had to admit, he had missed having the knights around.

Standing on the steps, awaiting their arrival, Arthur took in the bustling courtyard before him. Servants rushed around, carrying heavy items or just hurrying through their chores in hope they might get a few hours rest. Guards relaxed their stiff posture as their relief came and took over the watch.

_Merlin strode across the stones, arms full of brooms and shovels as he went to muck out the stables. _

Arthur gritted his teeth willing the image to fade again.

A clatter of hooves proved to be the right distraction. Leon rode in accompanied by the small squadron of knights he had taken with him, their armour glinting in the sun and red cloaks streaming out behind him. The senior knight was at the head of the group but it was surprisingly Gwaine who leapt wildly from his saddle before even his mount had come to a stop. Handing the reins over to a waiting stable hand, the flirtatious knight made straight for the waiting Arthur, until something made him stopped dead in the middle of the courtyard. Arthur frowned at the behaviour as Gwaine looked around with confusion before he began to make his way over with slightly less enthusiasm than before.

"Sire"

Leon's voice distracted him from observing the puzzling behaviour of Gwaine.

"Leon" he clasped the older man's arm firmly. "Everything went well I take it?"

Leon gave a confirming nod. "Yes Sire. The village, although not completely back to normal is now liveable in and the villages seemed to have gotten over the shock and settled in well." he explained.

"Where's Merlin?"

Gwaine had now arrived slightly behind Leon, his gaze flickering around the courtyard as though he expected Merlin to jump out from behind a statue and shout "boo!"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Sorry Sire. We would have stayed a day or two longer to make sure everything was definitely okay, but Ser Gwaine here decided he needed to be back today"

Arthur who had stiffened at the mention of his ex-servant's name replied through clenched teeth. "Why what's today?"

Gwaine and even Leon looked down at him in exasperation. He had seen the look on Gwaine plenty of times, but for even Leon, a knight so loyal he usually didn't look at Arthur with anything but respect. It un-nerved him, as he frantically racked his brain for all the possible reasons that today would be anything special.

"You're excited about the up coming summer solstice festival?" he questioned, thinking the banquet and free alcohol could be the only reason Gwaine would be excited to return to Camelot.

"No" Gwaine replied before he stopped himself and seemed to think carefully over something. "Although I'm not going to say I would like to have missed that" A manic grin appeared on his face. "Today though, I plan to take Merlin out to visit every tavern this town has. It is his birthday after all. You better have had given him the day off" he added sternly.

Arthur froze. _Merlin's birthday?_

Guilt and hurt flooded through him. Of course Merlin would have had a birthday, yet in all the years he had known the boy, it had never once occurred to Arthur to think of it. It reminded him, again of how little he had truly known about his servant. Why didn't Merlin tell him? Did he think that little of him, that he thought he wouldn't have given him the day off, maybe even a week if he wanted to go and celebrate with his mother.

"Of course, we don't actually know if today is his birthday, being from a rural village, they don't really mark down the dates. But Merlin knew it was in the summer some time, so last year I decided today would be the day we celebrate." Gwaine was rambling on, a happy smile beaming from his face. "So where is the idiot? You seriously haven't got him on some dreadful chore or something have you?" Gwaine's grin slid off his face as he mock glared at Arthur.

"No, he's…" Arthur choked out the words. "He went to see his mother" he finally spluttered. It had been the excuse he had been using to get Gaius, Gwen and anyone else who asked, off of his back. He just couldn't bring himself to admit what Merlin was. It was better this way, he thought. Better for everyone.

_Better for me?_

The voice spoke up from the side of him. Resolutely, Arthur refused to acknowledge it but he still saw the figure sigh in the corner of his eye before it flickered and melted away, like smoke disappearing into the sky.

**.:Merlin:. **

There was nothing for it.

He had to admit it to himself.

Merlin was bored.

He heaved a sigh to himself as he waved a hand in front of him. The sand heaved itself up to obey him, looping and twirling in the air to give the young warlock an acrobatic show that would have moved Kings. If the Kings allowed magic that was.

He had been on the run for 2 weeks now. The anger had abated slightly after he had shouted all of his misery to Kilgharrah. But it was still there, within him, whenever he thought about what _The King _had done (he always referred to him as the King now. That way he was just an idea, a silhouette of a man sitting on a throne. Not someone he trusted. Not a friend)

But as he walked onwards, no real destination in mind the anger, simmered down until it was just an hot pool of acid sitting like a large weight in his stomach. It left him only with more hours in a day than he knew what to do with. Usually there was never enough time to do everything that was required of him and the free time, being left on his own had left him, he didn't quite know what to do with.

Letting the sand gently fall back down to the ground, Merlin spotted a rock not too far off. Picking up his pace, he made his way straight over to it. He sank down onto the rough stone, muscles gratefully relaxing against the surface. He had found surviving the perilous lands not easy, but certainly not as hard as most of the knights made it sound. True those knights were at the mercy of the elements whereas Merlin had control over those elements. Where knights would die of thirst, Merlin would simply change the rules a bit to blow some rain clouds close to him, filling up his water skin and washing the grime from his body at the same time. A couple of days ago he had tried to conjure up the rain clouds but found that was beyond his magic. His magic was the earth, everyday he could feel it rippling through everything, but that didn't allow him to defy the laws of nature. The clouds needed to be formed over the sea, where there was moisture and although he might have been Emrys, he couldn't make moisture where there was none in the dry desert air.

Heaving another sigh, Merlin decided here was as good as anywhere to make camp. The rock would provide some sort of shelter at least.

He was just slipping down off the rock to unpack some food and water when he noticed a small pile of rocks just around the other side of the boulder.

"They're just a pie of rocks" he tried telling himself. Yet his eyes were drawn to them. Huffing in frustration, Merlin chucked his pack back down onto the ground.

"See just a pile of…" he started when he reached them. But he left the sentence hanging in the air as he noticed, inscribed in the boulder, was some druid ruins. Bending down he tried to decipher them, but they were too worn away by wind and sand for his limited skills to make them out.

_What on earth is this place, _he thought, running a hand in the grooves the marks had created. Looking back down at the small stones, they no longer seemed like just a random pile, but more like a stack. As if someone had purposely built it to mark something… or bury something.

His head was telling him to back away, to return to his pack and make his meal. But he just couldn't tear himself away and before he knew what he was even doing, his hands had reached forward and he was plucking away the small stones, one by one.

A cold wind ruffled his hair as he held his breath. He was at the last layer now, hesitating slightly as he went to pick off the last of the stones. But he had gotten this far and no bolt of lightning had struck him down. Taking a deep breath, he removed one of the middle stones.

A piece of fabric laid underneath, worn by time and the unforgiving desert. Something shimmered just underneath. He could feel the power pulsing and drawing his hand to remove the cloth.

Two more stones laid beneath, but they were unlike any stones he had ever seen.

One was rough, its jagged edges sharp. But it simmered with greens and blues and even a flash of gold. The other was nearly as opposite to the first as you could get. Rounded into a tear like shape, its deep creamy colour was only broken by cracks of warm brown and pools of grey liquid.

Merlin was momentarily stunned, just looking at the beauty of both stones.

He reached for the creamy smooth stone first. His finger connected with the shiny surface sending a jolt straight through him. Merlin fell back onto his backside as the image shot through him. A flash of white wings and a keening cry before it was gone, the desert materialising before him once more.

_What the hell had that been? _

His breathing was heavy as he tried to gather himself together. The image was fading away, like a dream yet Merlin couldn't shake the feeling of recognition he had gotten and great sadness.

He reached into the pit again. He had to know what the image had been.

Closing his fist around the stone this time, he closed his eyes as the images flickered through his mind. But the pictures moved and blended together too quickly to make sense of them. His magic ripple and sparked within him as though it was trying to pinpoint something.

Stilling his body, Merlin tried to focus his magic, push it outwards to locate whatever it was trying to find. But it refused to cooperate, spluttering and dying if he pushed it too far.

With a great sigh, Merlin gave up, dropping the stone to get rid of the images and calling his magic back into himself.

Slightly frustrated with himself, he reached for the second stone. Unlike the first there was no immediate reaction as he clenched it within his hand. But as he stared down at it, disappointment flaring through him, a warmth began to spread up his arm. The stone seemed to be humming with power, sending flares of that power rippling through him. It was a curious feeling, like anything in the world was possible because he was everything in the world. It was curious and slightly frightening.

Placing the stone back onto the ground beside the first, he stared down at the two, questions whirling through his mind.

Who had put them there?

What images was he seeing?

What else could they do?

Shaking his head, Merlin heaved himself up. He was weary, muscles protesting the movement. He needed to get some rest. Tomorrow he would try and figure it out. Wrapping the stones up once again in the cloth, Merlin returned to his pack ready to settle down for the night.

_TBC..._

* * *

**A/N - A big thank-you to everyone who has reviewed, faved and alerted this story. I really wasn't expecting it to be this popular. You are all amazing! To the guest reviewers who I can't reply to personally. Thank-you! Your support is greatly appreciated. **

**The stones are based off Labradorite and Septarian. Labradorite (the green stone) is supposed to be known as the magician's stone, enhancing their abilities. Where as Septarian (the creamy coloured stone) is also known as the Dragonstone and is supposed to enhance psychic powers. **

**Also slight confession to make, I've finally gotten to episode 10 of season 5 of Merlin, but I just can't bring myself to watch the final episodes. I know I should but argh, I do not want Arthur to die! So I'm in denial at the moment, if I just not watch the episodes he doesn't die. Bugger I'm screwed. **

**Thanks again! **

**Harlisan **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Hi all, just wanted to say I'm sorry for the lateness of the update, had about 10 million things that needed to be done so writing had to take a back seat for a while. I hope to be able to become more regular with updates after this. **

**The next part is only a response to a guest review so no need to read, if you don't want to. Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**To the guest who left this review - **_Hmm, I made some negative comments to chapter 2 and my review seems to have been deleted. I do hope you're not one of those writers who will only let 'love it' comments to be shown. It's the mark of a good writer if they accept criticism gracefully and rationally analyse whether the reviewer has a point or not._

**First off, I am so sorry your review didn't show up on my story. I have no idea how that happened and as soon as I got the review mentioned above I searched for a couple of hours trying to find out what had gone wrong. I now have the moderate guest review setting switched off so anyone can leave their feedback and I didn't even know you could remove reviews until the time I spent searching for an answer to what might have happened. So in short, I am really truly sorry. **

**Secondly I would like to think that I am not one of those writers that gets in a huff because someone says they don't like my writing or they think something could have been done better. Ultimately I am incredibly thankful for each review I get. For someone to take time out their day to not only read my work but to go through it with a critical eye and give me pointers on how to improve, it simply outstands me and I am extremely thankful.**

**Which leads me to the third bit. Guest reviewer, whoever you are, thank-you. I really am grateful to you, not only for taking time to write a review in the first place, but to write another one to point out what had happened. I am really sorry your first review didn't get through, be it a glitch on the site or just something that I've missed in my settings, whatever it is I'm sorry.**

**So finally, I hope you are still with the story so you can read this and I hope this clears up any mis-understanding. **

**Harlisan**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**.:Arthur:. **

"I want to know what she's up to!"

The shout echoed around the council chambers making the silence that followed seeming even more weighted.

Arthur clenched his fist, breathing heavily. He had never once raised his voice in just pure anger before. The fact seemed to just unsettle him and anger him even more.

Rumours were flying about everywhere regarding Morgana, and just when he thought he could make sense of them, begin to make a plan, another one would crop up that would throw everything into disarray again.

Knights shifted around him, none of them knowing quite what to say. Arthur looked at each one of them before taking a deep sigh, one hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"We need to find the rat." He started, trying to collect his thoughts. "All these false leads and rumours. There must be someone starting them, someone trying to put us wrong at every turn."

"Sire, if I may?"

Arthur looked up. Leon was the one who had spoken, a frown of worry appearing on his forehead.

"Go ahead Leon" Arthur waved for him to speak up.

Leon looked cautious for a second, hesitating just a fraction before finally speaking. "Sire, I believe the rumours are simply just the people being afraid. In fear, our minds tend to over imagine what is usually nothing."

Arthur thought it over. Leon was right, branches of a tree snapping in the wind can look like the most gruesome monster to a frightened person. But he just couldn't take the risk, he just didn't have it in him to believe that a person wasn't conspiring against him, not after…

"I can't risk it" he said, stopping his mind from thinking that name. "You make a valid point, but if there is someone leaking these rumours on purpose, then I want them found!"

Leon backed off as his voice once again rose. "Of course Sire" he bowed his head.

"I want everyone in this city questioned"

"But that will take weeks!" This time it was Gwaine that spoke up, his eyes wide as he strode forwards. "Surely that's a bit extreme?"

"I don't care!" Arthur yelled. "Start with the castle and then make your rounds through town. I want to know if anyone, and I mean _anyone_ is acting suspicious. Got it?"

Gwaine looked like he was going to say something more, his mouth opening and closing a few times.

"Got it?" he repeated more firmly.

"Yes Sire" Gwaine said eventually. "I hope Merlin gets back soon" Arthur heard him mutter under his breath.

Arthur turned to glare at the knight. "Dismissed" he said through gritted teeth.

The knights filed out, their shoulders slumped as Arthur went to sit at the table. Papers were strewed everywhere from the meeting, only serving as a reminder of how much work he still needed to do. Everything seemed to be piling up on him, and there just didn't seem to be enough hours in the day to deal with it all.

He was going to bed later and later ever day and he was always up before George came in with breakfast. He could feel the tiredness now, pricking at him behind his eyes like an insistent needle that was determined to sew his eyes shut. Yet as always he ignored it, pulling the parchment nearest to him closer. The more exhausted he was, the easier it would be to fall asleep later, he reasoned.

Before he could even begin to read what the parchment was saying however there was an insistent knock at the door.

"Enter" he said automatically, not even realising how late it was and a visitor at this hour would normally only be an emergency.

It was Gaius who entered, his face seeming pale and a piece of paper clutched in his hand. Arthur briefly spared him a glance before turning his attention back towards the parchment in front of him.

"What do you need Gaius?"

"Sire I" the physician started but then seemed unable to continue.

Arthur sighed, putting down the parchment and looking up at the older man. Gaius's face was unreadable in the candlelight, most staying in shadow.

"What is it?" Worry was now starting to clench in Arthur's stomach.

Gaius remained silent for a while longer, his expression remaining as unreadable as Arthur had ever seen it. Finally just as Arthur was ready to shake the words out of the man, Gaius handed him the parchment that was in his hand.

"This arrived this afternoon" he said in a carefully neutral tone.

Confused Arthur took the offered object, smoothing it out so he could read the black inked words.

By the time he got to the end, Arthur's stomach had dropped to the stone floor, his throat gone dry as it closed up. He couldn't bring himself to look up at Gaius, his eyes instead trained on the letter in front of him, lingering on the sentences written.

…_It's been over a month since his last letter…_

…_How is he getting on… _

…_No trouble I hope?…_

…_Signed Hunith. _

"Sire, where is Merlin?"

**.:Merlin:. **

Pretty soon, Merlin's days become routine.

Wake up when the sun rises and scorches his eyelids open.

Try to find something edible to eat, if not then eat a small amount from the stores he brought from Camelot with him.

Spend an hour or two trying to work out what the runes on the rock mean.

Puzzle over the pale stone, trying to make sense of the images before he makes himself sick with the bombardment of scenes flashing through his mind.

Put down the pale one and pick up the green, and feel his power flow through him, like nothing he has ever experienced before.

Practice his magic, both with and without the stones.

If not too tired, eat dinner and light a fire to prepare for the cold desert nights.

Or just collapse into a ball against the rock and wait for the next day to begin.

He enjoys the freedom, the power he can feel each day growing inside of him as he expands his magic further but it is also dull. His muscles pine for some adrenaline to be pumped through them, to feel his heartbeat pounding inside of his chest as he narrowly misses a deadly hit. He misses the quests, the opportunity they give him to prove to himself that he can do it. Yes in some manner he wanted to prove to the King that he wasn't the idiot everyone thought him was, but simply proving it to himself, feeling that little flush of victory inside of him was also enough.

But mostly he misses having a purpose. A goal each day to aim towards. The past 5 years have been trying to keep up with destiny. But now that has failed, he is left feeling strangely empty.

But he lets the feelings go. Pushing them down as he pushes himself each day in new ways because they are the only ways he has got now, as punishment for thinking things could change.

So he continues on, each day blurring into the next.

"This all seems a little too easy" Merlin says one day. The sun is hot on his back, making sweat trickle down his forehead as he turns the green stone over and over on his hand.

"Aren't these suppose to be the Perilous lands" he muses. "Yet, I've not had any trouble finding food really, and rain clouds are easy enough to move here"

He flexes his magic, moving it around him as naturally as breathing now. 10 miles, 50 miles, 100 miles. He throws it out, feeling everything in his vicinity. Nothing dangerous stands out, just the peacefulness of the land ebbing out back to him.

Merlin sighed, reining the magic back in. The first time he had learn of the power he had pushed it further each day, seeing how far he could push it, but only in a Northerly direction. He didn't know if anyone would be able to feel the magic and he didn't want to give away his position. He was growing rather attached to the rock.

The first time he had let his magic flow out all the way north, not stopping till he could feel endless ocean stretching before him, he was sorely tempted to pack up and make his way up there, no matter how long a journey it would be. The magic up there was different, raw and untamed, rolling and jagged like the mountains it lived in. Merlin had gasped in wonder. A land nearly untouched by humans hands.

But halfway through packing he had remembered his mother. There was no way he could leave, live that faraway from her. The only thing stopping him from running back home now was the constant comforting presence he had of her in his mind. Another trick he had picked up, in his days practising magic. Not only could he expand the magic away from him, he could shed of a tiny piece of it off, latch it onto a person which he could then always feel in the back of his mind. It was tiring keeping it up constantly but with the stone it was possible and for his mother, it was worth it.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, Merlin hadn't noticed he had picked up the pale stone from his lap.

The effect was immediate. An image more clear than any he had had before forced itself into his mind, demanding his whole attention.

A white dragon curled up in a space too large for its growing body. Scars stood out, painfully red against the pale leathery skin and the dragon's eyes, that Merlin knew had once been bright and dark were now milky and tired.

Movement was suddenly heard from above and the creature let out a whine. It was a weak cry barely even sounding more than a whisper but Merlin was able to hear it for what it was. A desperate plea for help.

Merlin's eyes rolled back into his head, a whip crack echoing in his ears the only thing remaining of the vision as he laid gasping on the ground.

When he could finally regain some semblance of control over his breathing, Merlin was left, silent tears rolling down his face.

"Aithusa" he whispered.

Without another thought, he leapt from the ground, clutching both stones tightly in his hand. Reaching for his pack he flung the stones into one of the pockets, gathered the rest of his supplies and set off.

He had to find her.

Save her.

_TBC.. _

**A/N **

**Well another chapter done, hope you enjoyed. Thanks to all the people who have review, alerted and faved this story. I am so grateful to each and everyone of you. **

**On another note, I watched the finale. And then proceeded to spend about 2 hours on the treadmill to get rid of the feels. Can't believe it ended like that, even if I knew it was coming. **

**Such a brilliant series though and I think I'm going to be writing fics for it for years to come.**

**Harlisan. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**.:Arthur:. **

He felt calm.

Oddly, he thought he should be panicking, should be frozen with worry, his mind racing to try and find an excuse. But he had passed all of that. He had even passed the brief stab of worry he felt when he realised Merlin wasn't at his mother's. It was logical thing to think. Merlin had been banished from Camelot, but Ealdor wasn't in Camelot's kingdom. So Arthur had just assumed he had returned to his childhood home.

But now an icy numbness was settling into him. It gave him the strength to look Gaius in the eye, as he stood up, gathering the documents from the meeting. He would finish them in his chambers where he would be least likely disturbed.

"Merlin has been dismissed, branded a traitor to the crown and so banished from the Kingdom of Camelot" he said, the eerie calm slipping into his voice as well.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Gaius blanch, but the guilt that he would normally feel at such an action didn't come. He was the King, he had nothing to feel sorry for.

"Sire?" Gaius's voice was small, yet demanding.

Arthur sighed, pausing in his attempts to walk out of the council chambers. "It was revealed to me Merlin's true nature." he looked Gaius in the eye, eyes narrowing as he took in the way Gaius wouldn't meet his eye.

"You knew?" he stated. It wasn't a question and Gaius didn't treat it as such. He remained quiet. If Arthur didn't know better, he would say the old man was going into shock.

Turning slowly, Arthur ran a tired hand through his hair. "Then I have no longer have need of your services" he said flatly.

Gaius snapped his head up, pale eyes wide.

"You have a month to find a suitable replacement"

He turned, thinking that would be the end of the conversation, but Gaius's next words had him pause and turn back.

"What happened to you Arthur? This isn't the young Prince I remember"

He felt a niggle in the back of his head and just behind Gaius's shoulder Merlin stood, an anguished expression on his face. Arthur locked gazes with the sad blue eyes. He had never been able to stand Merlin's disapproval before. In the past, each time he had made a decision he would seek out those eyes, hoping to see approval in them and even sometimes a proud looking smile.

But that was before, when he had begrudgingly called Merlin a friend, maybe even his best friend, despite their differences in status. Now he saw it for the weakness it was. He didn't need anyone's consent, he was the King and Merlin could have easily have exploited this weakness to shape the Kingdom to something of his purpose.

So he numbed the niggle pushing into his thoughts, locking in back down with all of the confusion, betrayal and worry that had been his constant companion these past months.

"I am the King, Gaius" he said tearing his eyes from Merlin's and placing them back on the older man. "And I have no place for liars and betrayers in my court"

Gaius looked sad, opening his mouth as if to say something more, but Arthur had had enough. Turning, he left Gaius standing in the middle of the hall. "One month Gaius" he called over his shoulder before closing the door shut.

Breathing in deeply, he leant against the wood for a second collecting his thoughts. The pieces of parchment felt heavy in his hands. He didn't know how long this calm and feeling of clarity would last. He remembered his anger from earlier, the madness that he had demanded his knights to search everyone in the castle. He didn't regret his decision, after everything that had happened over the past few weeks, it had been a thought pressing on his mind more often than not.

But with the clarity, he saw what it must have looked like to his knights and councillors. He grimaced.

_Well what is done, is done, _he thought.

Making a decision he pushed off of the door. Striding confidently through the darkening corridors, he made his way quickly to his chambers.

A warm crackling sound greeted him as he entered. Arthur relished the warmth that swept over him, and the sight of cold meat and some fruit thoughtfully left out for him. The scene had once caused a dull ache in him but now he just glanced at it, ignoring the growl of protest from his stomach as he walked past the food. Placing the papers down on his desk to await his attentions later, he retreated from his chambers once more.

The corridors were empty at this time of night, making Arthur's progress down to the dungeons quick and easy.

The guards on duty started at his presence. The dice they were using to play some sort of game dropped out of the man's hands and clattered onto the floor.

"Sire" they both said once they were standing, and bowed.

Arthur waved his hand at them. "I want some time alone with the prisoner" he said.

The men bowed again, scurrying quickly off.

He approached the bars of the cell slowly, taking his time to let his eyes adjust to the gloom. After he was able to make out the edges of a figure leaning against the far wall he took his keys and unlocked the door.

The creak of the protesting wood made the girl, who had been sleeping, raise her head slowly. Her eyes widened in panic and fear when she saw who it was. Scrambling to her feet, she dipped her head down low.

"Yo.. Your Highness" she stuttered.

Arthur looked down at her, worn dress draping over her thin frame. _How could something so small cause such trouble, _he thought before stopping himself. It was a stupid thought. Just look at the trouble Merlin always seemed to land himself in.

"You used magic, despite knowing the laws. Do you deny this fact?" he asked.

Still she didn't meet his eyes, just shook her head wildly from side to side.

"No you don't deny it or no you didn't use magic?" Still he was calm, numbness tingling over his skin. For weeks he had been putting this off, despite his councillors asking him that a decision needed to be made. But it was because of this girl that everything had gone wrong. If she hadn't had used magic, maybe Merlin hadn't had felt the need to reveal himself. But then he would have been living a lie, would have still be seeing friends when there were only snakes. In some sort of way, he supposed, he was grateful for the woman.

Her head finally lifted up. "No… no I don't deny it.. My Lord" her voice was barely above a whisper but it echoed around the walls. Arthur deflated at the words and tears began to sparkle in the woman's eyes. "Please… My Lord… I wouldn't have done it… but I couldn't I couldn't just let the boy die.. When I… when I could have done something.. Pease My Lord"

Arthur raised his hand and the woman's begging reduced to sobs.

"You saved a citizen of Camelot" Arthur began. "A life debt is owed" he clenched his teeth. He could see the beginnings of hope shining through the tears.

"As King of Camelot and all of her people, the life debt is mine."

"My Lord?"

Arthur sighed. "You are free to leave. I give you, your own life in return for the one you saved."

The woman trembled, eyes still shimmering with tears. She stood frozen, gazing up at him in hope but also fearful that he was about to laugh and call it a joke, slamming the door shut in front of her face again.

"I have one question before you go though"

"Of.. Of course, My Lord"

"Why did you begin to study magic. You know the laws of Camelot, yet you still practised it"

The woman smiled sadly, wiping hastily at her tears she stood to her full height. It was then Arthur noticed the lines at the corners of her mouth and eyes. She looked like a mother and suddenly Arthur felt like he was 5 again, about to learn something valuable.

"Some of us don't have a choice, My Lord."

Arthur frowned in confusion. The numbness was slinking away, emotions beginning to poke and tug at his brain and heart once more.

"Sometimes despite our wishes, magic chooses us and we are forced to learn to control the powers the Gods blessed us with. If we don't we risk losing control and hurting someone we care for" she smiled warmly at him but then faltered somewhat. "My Lord" she added on hastily.

Arthur stayed quiet. He could feel himself starting to shake.

"You can go" he bit out forcefully when he felt his control starting to leave along with the calm. The woman curtseyed once more but said no more, rapidly making her way out of the cell.

He stared at the moonlight filtering through the thin grate at the top of the cell. Had everyone his whole life just been lying to him. His father had told him that all sorcerers were evil that they practised magic only for their own greedy need for power. Was that a lie? Was the woman lying? Confusion and anger bombarded him, demanding him to make a decision. But he couldn't.

He finally saw his life for what it was. He was just a playing piece of some sick game. People prodding him forward or tugging him back when they felt it was the wrong direction. He wasn't human to anyone, not to his father, not to his knights, not even to his friends.

They all just wanted something from him. His father wanted an heir, someone to rule in his stead with his beliefs. His knights wanted justice for the land, for him to be a wise and powerful leader they could admire. And Merlin… Arthur paused. What had Merlin wanted? He didn't know anymore, he didn't know anything.

The world spun, the rocky slabs of stone blurring into a grey mass, swimming before his eyes. He dropped to his knees and then the world went black.

**.:Merlin:. **

They circled around him, heavy black cloaks draping over their shoulders and falling to the ground, making their movements sound chilling in the early morning mist. Curved swords were drawn, the steel glinting just as wickedly as the men's eyes.

"Bad time to get lost boy" One spat out, blackened teeth grinning madly at him. The others roared in laughter at the man's words. The sound was like stone grinding against each other. Merlin winced at the noise. He eyed the lot warily. There were 8 in total, grown man easily towering over him and built like ox's.

He should be scared, terrified, but as his thumb ran over the jagged edges of the green stone, he felt himself grinning right back.

"Oh I'm not lost" he replied. "So if you would kindly step out of my way, I'll just be going"

Another round of laughter followed his words and the biggest of the men stepped forward, a leer on his face.

"I don't think you quite understand the situation lad" he brought his face down so it was level with Merlin's and a sword was gently placed against his throat.

"You see" the man continued. "I'm going to kill you" his grin grew wider. "But first, how about we have some fun"

Merlin could feel the sword pierce his neck, feel a rivulet of blood trickle down until it got absorbed into his neckerchief.

The men's laughter echoed all around the small clearing, their eyes black as they slowly stepped forward.

"No I don't think _you _understand the situation" Merlin lifted his gaze, locking it with the man who held the sword to his throat.

"If you don't back away now and run away with your tail between your legs" He grinned letting a pulse of magic get thrown from his body. The man stumbled backwards as the force hit him, a surprised expression on his face. "I'll kill you" Merlin finished.

The men suddenly looked uneasy, laughter dying on chapped lips as they looked to who Merlin assumed was their leader for support.

"You little prick" the man was now glaring at him, eyes black with rage. "You think you can take on all of us. I've been killing whelps like you before you were a twinkle in your dad's eye."

Merlin merely grimaced as the man suddenly came rushing towards him, sword raised above his head and a war cry on his lips.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" he shrugged before jumping out of the man's way just before the sword came crashing down where he was standing a moment before.

Arms immediately came and wrapped around his neck and another grabbed a hold of his legs. "We've got him boss" the men shouted. Merlin stood still, watching and waiting patiently as the leader righted himself, pulling his sword from out of the ground and rushing towards him once more. Summoning his magic, he slammed it into the ground at his feet at the last minute.

Huge cracks were sent rippling though the soil, making the ground tremble and break apart. Only the men who had jumped back safely a few metres away were left standing by the end of it and the leader was knocked out cold, blood running freely from a wound on his head.

The hands around his neck loosened slightly allowing Merlin to twist around in their grip. The men holding him looked young, eyes fearful as they began to back away slowly.

Merlin faltered slightly, pulling his magic up short where he had began to summon flames to his hand. They didn't look older than 16, a shadow of their first beard growing on their jaws.

"What are you waiting for! Get him!" The leader suddenly shouted from behind him, apparently coming to.

The men hesitated for a second, eyes darting between Merlin and their leader.

Merlin waited tense, magic brimming under the surface just waiting to be called forth. Logically he should just fry them all. They were bandits and if he didn't kill them, then they would just continue on with their killing and plundering of helpless people. Yet they looked so young, boys really and Merlin had already killed more people than he would have liked. In his duty to the King, he hadn't given it a moment thought, just did what needed to be done. He hadn't like it but it was better than the alternative. Now he was free, he didn't want to be that kind of person any more.

Raising his hands, palms facing outwards in a peaceful gesture, he took a step forward. "I don't want to hurt you" he said just as the leader screamed "kill him!"

The combination of the command and Merlin edging closer seemed to make the boys snap. Hesitation gone, they raised their swords and sprung forwards.

Merlin sighed, dropping one hand while leaving the other one raised as he summoned the fire. Whirling around, he sent the fireball careering across the torn ground and towards the leader while raising his other hand back towards the boys.

The push of air sent them flying backwards, hurtling into the ground where they landed looking dazed but otherwise unhurt.

A wail pierced the air just after as the flames began to consume the leader. All around the men looked on, wide eyes staring as flesh and leather began to melt into one another, releasing a putrid smell.

Merlin fought against the urge to throw up at the smell. Maybe he shouldn't have use fire, he thought as the wails suddenly lost volume and the flames began to die down a bit.

"Let's get out of here" A voice sounded from one of the men who had jumped away from Merlin's first spell. The other men quickly nodded their consent, a couple breaking off to haul the two boys to their feet while the others quickly disappeared into the sparse woodland that Merlin had just come out of this morning.

Giving one last look at the ashes that now laid black and in stark contrast to the snow covered ground, Merlin turned.

He could see the tower in the distance, smoke curling up into the sky above it. He had been travelling a week since making the decision to help Aithusa. Steadily making his way Northwest until he made it out of the perilous lands and into Amata. Now he could see where the dragon was being held, only a few hours away.

Shouldering his pack, he carefully made his way around the still smoking ashes and onwards, intent on freeing Aithusa by the end of the day.

_TBC…_

* * *

**A/N - As I've said before, I'm using this map as reference for this fic (/works/1037453/chapters/2069264 on archive of our own website) however, it didn't have the kingdom of Amata on it (where Aithusa is being held) so I just substituted Amata in where Deira is supposed to be. **

**Sorry Merlin's pov is just a bit of a filler, I wanted to inject a bit more action into the story. **

**As always, thanks for all the favs, alerts and reviews, I'm grateful for each and every one. **

**Harlisan **


End file.
